


Good Morning

by Arztwolf



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Dr. Henry Jekyll has a secret relationship with his manservant, Poole.





	Good Morning

Dr. Henry Jekyll was trying his hardest to remain asleep as sun blared in from the windows his faithful manservant, Poole, was opening.   
“Is anyone else awake?”  
“Just us, sir.”  
Henry swallowed nervously. “Could you do what you did, that one time?”  
Poole, having been with his master for most of his life, knew exactly what he wanted and was more than happy to oblige. “Certainly, sir.”

The minute Poole climbed into the bed beside him, their relationship changed; gone were a gentleman and his servant, now they were lovers.  
Some mornings Poole would rub his back, or they’d just lay in each other’s arms, chastely kissing. Other times, when they were more adventurous, they’d pleasure each other by hand, mouth or finger, rarely going further than that; now Henry was on his back, nightshirt pulled up, legs spread, as Poole picked up his soft penis and began to suckle it like a calf at a teat. Henry squirmed as he watched Poole expertly take him into his mouth, his tongue doing things that made Henry’s hips buck and small, embarrassing, whimpers escape him; he was semi-hard when Poole stopped and asked him to roll onto his side.   
Curled up on his side, Henry moaned and curled his toes as Poole thrust his hips, his arms wrapped around him in a way Henry found comforting; Poole buried his face in Henry’s hair as he whispered soothingly to him as his body got used to the intrusion, the pain fading into pleasure;after he’d fully relaxed, one of Poole’s hands moved to Henry’s chest, rubbing him just right.   
“Thank you, thank you SO much,” Henry whispered as Poole cradled him in his arms. His manservant was the only person he’d ever been this close to and he cherished the short time they spent together more than life itself.


End file.
